The Only One For Me
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta
1. Default Chapter

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own The Profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Takes place 1 year after Sam left Atlanta. Sam comes back for a visit.  
  
Chpt. 1 One year away from Atlanta and I still can't get him out of my mind. Sam Waters thought. You would think that not seeing John Grant, every day, I would forget him. Forget his curly brown hair, his beautiful blue syes, and his winning smile. Why do I keep torturing myself this way!  
  
Sam got off the elevator at the VCTF headquarters. The first people she saw were George and Grace. "Hi, George, Grace. How's everything?" Sam asked. "Everything's fine." Grace said. "Where is everyone else?" Sam asked. "Bailey, John and Rachel are out. They will be back soon." George said.  
  
John. Sam is very apprehensive about seeing John, again. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
Sam, George, and Grace sat talking about old times. Grace noticed how nervous Sam was. The phone rang. George answered. It was Bailey. While George talked to bailey Grace asked Sam why she was so nervous. "I'm not nervous, Grace." Grace knew that Sam was lying. "Really Sam, why are you so nervous?" Grace asked her again.  
  
Before Sam could answer Bailey, Rachel and John got off the elevator. Grace saw Sam get more nervous when John came into view. She had her answer. Sam loved John.  
  
Bailey and John were both surprised and happy to see Sam. "How are you Sam?" Bailey asked as he hugged her. "Fine Bailey, just fine." "How's Chloe doing?" John asked as he also hugged Sam. "She's great. Thanks for asking. How are you doing, John?" "Fine Thanks." He answered. They all decided to go out to dinner that night.  
  
Sam took extra care dressing for dinner. She told herself she wanted to look nice, but she knew she wanted to look nice for John. "This is crazy. He doesn't even know how I feel. I don't want him to know how I feel."  
  
They all met at Charlies'. Sam was the last one to arrive. They talked about old times and old cases they worked on together. The only thing they didn't discuss was Jack.  
  
"So Sam, where's Chloe?" George asked. She's sleeping over her friend, Angela's house." "How old is she now?" John asked. "She's 12 years old." Sam answered.  
  
At 11:00 there was only Sam, Bailey and John left. "I really have to go." Bailey said. "Good night John, see you tomorrow. Sam don't be a stranger." "I don't intend to. Good night Bailey." "Night Bailey." John said. Sam and John were left alone, together. Sam asked John if he would like to come over her house for coffee. John said sure. John followed Sam home.  
  
As the water boiled, they talked about their lives since Sam left the VCTF. "I have a new job. I am the photographer for a new magazine called, Life's Moments. It's not as excited as working as a FBI agent, but it's safe." Sam said. "Well it's important to be safe. I'm happy for you Sam." "Thank you, John. I am happy." John left at midnight. 


	2. chpt 2

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Chpt 2 The next day., at work, John couldn't get Sam out of his mind. He realized he still loved her more than ever. Maybe I should ask her out. To dinner? A movie? John was thinking about where to take Sam that he missed Bailey's question. "John, are you with us?" Bailey asked. "No, sorry." "I asked you where do we stand on the wire tap." Bailey replied. "We got the warrant." John answered. "Okay, thanks." Bailey said. "See me after the meeting." Rachel looked at John. " You okay?" she asked. "Fine. Just not thinking straight today."  
  
After the meeting John went to Bailey's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in, John." "Did I do something wrong?" John asked. "No, what's bothering you?" John didn't know what to say. "John?" "It's complicated, Bailey." "John, I know you love Sam." John looked surprised. He didn't think anyone knew. "What do you mean." John asked. "The question is what are you going to do about it." What is he going to do. He could ask out to dinner. But when and where? Just thinking about Sam made his palms sweat. Like a teen-ager going out on his first date. He better call her and soon. "Well, John?" Bailey asked. "I'll ask her out to dinner."  
  
John went back to his desk. He was just about to call Sam when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi John, it's Sam." Sam couldn't believe she called John. Well Sam, just ask him. You can do this. "John, I was wondering, if you'd like to have dinner, with me, on Friday?" "I'll pick you up at 8?" John asked. "Fine. I'll make the reservations for 8:30." Sam said.  
  
Sam couldn't believe she asked John out, on a date. Now she was scared. Maybe she should call and cancel? No, she couldn't do that. I'll take one day at a time. See what happens. Sam said to herself.  
  
John was stunned. He couldn't believe that Sam asked him out. I guess I'll take one day at a time. John thought as he went back to work.  
  
On Friday Sam was very nervous. She still couldn't believe she asked John out.  
  
John was just as nervous. He wanted everything to go right.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant at 8:15. They talked about their jobs, family and friends. An hour into dinner John asked the question that was weighing on his mind. "Sam, why did you ask me out?" Sam didn't expect John to be so blunt. She was stunned. "Sorry, Sam. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "I will be honest with you. I like you, a lot. After Jack killed Tom and Coop I was afraid." "What were you afraid of?" John asked. "I was afraid if I let my feelings for you show Jack might have tried to kill you. I didn't want that to happen. I know you can defend yourself, but remember Jack didn't play fair." Sam was right. Jack didn't play fair. "Thank you." John said sincerely. "I like you a lot too."  
  
They left the restaurant at 9:30 and went to Sam's house for coffee. "Where do we go from here?" Sam asked John. "Let's give us a chance." John suggested. "Come over tomorrow, for dinner. Chloe will be here. We'll talk then." "Sounds great." John said. John kissed Sam goodnight and left. 


	3. chpt 3

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story  
  
Chpt 3 At work, the next day, John was feeling more sure of himself. He wanted this relationship to work.  
  
Later that night Sam was getting ready for dinner when Chloe walked inher room. "Mom, why are there three place settings?" Sam sighed, having spent all day trying to think of a way to tell her daughter. "Chloe, we need to talk." Sam said. "What about?" "John's coming to dinner, sweetie." Sam paused for a moment "Chlo, how would you feel about me spending time with John?" "Fine, I guess." Sam finally realized that her daughter has grown up so much in the last year.  
  
John was nervous about dinner. Flowers, I should bring her flowers, he thought to himself. He drove to the flower shop where he picked a nice bouquet of pink carnations.  
  
John arrived at Sam's house at 8. Chloe answered the door. "Hi John! How are you?" she asked as they hugged. "I'm fine. My how big you've grown. How old are you now, 15?" John teased Chloe. "Stop teasing. You know I'm only 12. Come in. Mom's in the kitchen."  
  
"Hi Sam. You look great." "Thanks John. So do you." "I brought you flowers." Sam smiled. "They're beautiful." They dined on chicken, rice and salad.  
  
After dinner Chloe went to her room to give John and Sam privacy. They talked for a hour more before John rose to leave. Sam walked him to the door. "On Saturday, I have to do a photo shot, in the park. Would you like to come?" Sam asked. "Sure. We could have a picnic." "Chloe and I will see you at 1, on Saturday. John kissed Sam goodnight and left. 


	4. chpt 4

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Chpt 4 Sam and Chloe were waiting outside when John arrived. As they loaded the car John asked Sam what she needed pictures of. "I need pictures of people spending the day in the park" Sam answered.  
  
When they arrived at the park they set up the picnic under a huge elm tree. While Sam was busy working, John and Chloe played football. When Sam returned they ate lunch. "Are you done working?" Chloe asked Sam. "All done. What did you two do?"  
  
"We played football. Wanna play?"  
  
"No Chloe, but I'd love to take pictures of you and John playing."  
  
After Sam reloaded the camera she noticed John and Chloe whispering to each other. She smiled. She was glad that Chloe and John got along so well. "Do you think she'll let me?" Chloe asked John. "You'll never know unless you ask, Chlo." John said. "Okay, what are you two whispering about?" Sam asked. "Mom, can I take a picture of you and John?" Sam looked at John. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Chlo." Sam said as she handed her the camera. John stood behind Sam with his arms around her waist for the picture. They left the park at 5pm.  
  
"Do you ladies want to grab something to eat?" John asked Sam and Chloe. "Yes! Let's go." Chloe said. John and Sam laughed as they drove to the diner. "Thanks for coming John. It was fun" Sam said. "My pleasure. A day spent with two beautiful ladies." Sam blushed. She didn't know what to say. But Chloe did. "Thank you John." She politely said  
  
After dinner they dropped Chloe off at Angela's house, before going back to Sam's  
  
Sam was making coffee when Chloe called. "Mom, can I sleep over Angela's house?" "Sure sweetie. Have a nice time." "Thanks mom. You're the best."  
  
Sam joined John in the living room and picked out a movie to watch. While watching The Titanic, the cuddled on the couch. Sam soon fell asleep. When John was sure Sam was fast asleep, he carried her to her bedroom. He took off her shoes and covered her with the blanket. Then he left.  
  
A barking dog woke Sam. She went to the kitchen for a drink and found the note on the refrigerator  
  
Blue eyes Didn't have the heart to wake you. Call you tomorrow. Love John.  
  
Sam smiled. John was so sweet. She'll have to thank him. 


	5. chpt 5

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta. Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters. I just using them for my story.  
  
Chpt. 5 Monday, at work, John was trying to catch up on his paperwork, when Bailey interrupted him. "John, are you finished with the Anderson file?" "Here you go" John said as he handed Bailey the file. "Everything okay?" Bailey asked. "Great!" John smiled as he walked back to his desk.  
  
At 1pm Chloe called John. "John, do you know that Friday's mom's birthday?" "Sure do." John answered. "Why don't you take her out for dinner and dancing?" Chloe suggested. John laughed. He was thinking along those lines. He'd love to take Sam dancing. "Great idea, Chlo." He said.  
  
After work, John stopped off at the jewelry store. He spent a hour and a half picking out something special. When he got home, he called Sam. "Hello?" "Sam, are you busy Friday?" "Do you have plans?" Sam asked smiling to herself. "You bet I do. A little dinner, a little dancing. So how about it. Wanna come?" "How can I refuse an invitation like that? Pick me up at 8." "Good night Sam." John was about to hang up when he heard Sam call him. "John wait! Don't hang up!" "What is it?" John asked. "Thanks for taking such good care of me Saturday night. It was so sweet." "My pleasure. Good night."  
  
The next day, at work, John wanted Grace's opinion on the gift he brought Sam. "Hi, John. What's up?" Grace asked. "I need your advice. Friday's Sam's birthday and I'm taking her out for dinner and dancing." "Oh! That's so romantic! I wish someone would take me dancing!" Grace exclaimed. "Do you think Sam would like this?" John asked as he showed Grace the bracelet with the heart charm. "It's beautiful! She'll love it!" Grace exclaimed.  
  
By Friday afternoon Sam still didn't know what to wear. She tried on everything she owned, twice. Chloe, come here, please!" Sam yelled from her bedroom. "What is it?' "Help me pick out an outfit, for tonight." Sam sighed. "How about your black sparkle dress with low black heels." Chloe suggested.  
  
"You're a genius! Thank you." Sam said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
John arrived at Sam's at 7:30. "John! You're early." Sam said. "I wanted you to open your gift before we went to dinner." John said as he handed her the black box with the ribbon on it. Sam smiled as she took the gift from him. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box. "John, it's beautiful! I love it!" Sam exclaimed as John put the bracelet on her wrist. On their way to the restaurant, they dropped Chloe off at Angela's for a sleepover.  
  
At the restaurant, after they were seated, Sam asked john to dance. When they returned to their table Sam said "I haven't danced in years." "Glad you're enjoying yourself." John replied. Sam realized she loved John. She wanted to spend the night with him. She was so intent on how to get John to stay the night that she missed his question. "Sam, are you with me?" John asked "I just zoned out for a moment." Sam answered. "Would you like to dance some more?" John repeated. "Love to." She answered.  
  
Sam decided to be direct. Let John know she wanted to take their relationship to the next step. They were on the couch, watching a movie, when Sam shut the tape off. John just looked at her. Sam took his hand and led him to her bedroom. John stopped at the door. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you." John said. "I'm sure. Come on." She said. "Chloe?" he asked hesitatingly. "She's not here, remember?" Sam smiled. She couldn't believe how shy John was acting. She wondered why as she led him back to the couch. "What's wrong, John?" Sam asked. "I don't want to rush you." "You're not. Believe me."  
  
"I want everything to be perfect. I never felt this way, before." John said. "I love you, John." Once again Sam led John to her bedroom. This time he went willingly. "I love you Sam.'  
  
They made love and feel asleep in each others arms. 


	6. chpt 6

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Chpt. 6 Sam was having a bad day. She over-exposed a roll of film, had a fight with Chloe and couldn't find her credit card bill, which was overdue. She reached her breaking point. At that moment the phone rang. It was John. "Hi Sam, how's everything?" "Why didn't you call me last week?! I don't want to talk to you now!" Sam yelled. "Now wait a minute. I was." "I don't want to hear it!" Sam yelled and then she slammed the phone down. John was shocked. She didn't give him a chance to explain that he was in Colorado last week, on a case. I should call her back, he thought. But he decided to wait till later. Give her a chance to cool down.  
  
After Sam slammed the phone down it hit her. She yelled at John for no reason. She was so mad that she took it out on him. I have to call him, to apologize she thought to her self.  
  
"John Grant, please" Sam said to the receptionist. John was talking to Grace when he heard the page. "John Grant, line 3" "Grant" "John, I'm so sorry I was sharp with you." "Don't worry. It's al." "No!" Sam interrupted him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." "You need to relax. I'll cook dinner, tonight" John said as he checked his messages. "You'll cook?" Sam laughed. "This I got to see." "You don't think I eat out all he time, do you?" "I did, till now." she answered John laughed. "I'll pick you up at 6" "That will give me time to drop Chloe off at Angela's" Sam said as she checked the negatives on her desk. "Okay, see you later." John said. After Sam talked to John she felt better. She loved how he took care of her and Chloe.  
  
John smiled to himself. His life has changed so much since he and Sam became involved. He wouldn't trade the last two months for anything in the world.  
  
"I'm ready mom. Come on!" Chloe yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam said as she locked the front door.  
  
When John picked Sam up she was still a little tense. When they got to his apartment John steered Sam to the couch. "Sit with your back towards me" Sam looked at John suspiciously "Why?" John smiled. "I'm going to help you relax." John messaged her shoulders and back while they talked about her day. "I can't believe I over-exposed film. Now I have to do the shoot again." Sam sighed. "What were the pictures of?" John asked. "The animals at the zoo." "Why don't we take Chloe to the zoo on Saturday?" John suggested. "Thanks. It's a date."  
  
After dinner the watched a movie and snuggled on the couch. John's mind wasn't on the movie. He realized he wants to marry Sam. The thought stunned him. "So what do you think, John?" Sam asked. "Think about what?" he asked. "You weren't watching the movie, were you?" "I have something else on my mind. Something I want to ask you, but I don't know how." "Just ask me." Sam said. "I need. I want. I care. damn!"  
  
"take it slow. We have all night." Sam said. "I'll be right back." John said. He went to his bedroom closet and took out a box. He took a small ring box out of the bigger box and slipped it in his pocket. Then he returned to the living room.  
  
"Sam, I'm so in love with you. I have been since the first day we met. I tried to hide how I felt, from you. When you started dating Coop I hid my feelings. You were so happy." John took Sam's hand and held it as he continued. "When Coop was killed, I buried my feelings, deeper. You needed a friend." Sam remembered John being there for her. John took the box out of his pocket as he went down on one knee. Sam was surprised. She never expected this. "I love you Sam. I think about you all the time. When I'm not with you I miss you. Will you marry me?" John asked as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sam's finger. "Are you sure? I don't know what to say." "John smiled. "How about yes?" "Yes! Absolutely yes!" Sam said as she hugged John. 


	7. chpt 7

The Only One For Me  
  
Chpt 7 Sam and John decided to tell Chloe about their wedding, together. They took Chloe to her favorite restaurant. "Chlo. John and I have something important to tell you." Sam said after they ordered their dinner. "Okay, I'm listening." Chloe said. "Chloe, honey, John asked me to marry him and I said yes." "That's great! I'm so happy!" Chloe exclaimed as she hugged them both. John and Sam just smiled.  
  
Sam was so happy. She couldn't believe she was getting married, again. She always thought that she and Tom would grow old, together. When Tom was killed her world fell apart. Sam thought she would never find love, again. Then along came John Grant. She always loved John, but she never thought they would date, never mind get married.  
  
John was just as happy. I can't believe she said yes, he thought to himself.  
  
"John, do you have the Anderson file?" George asked. "Here you go." John said as he handed George the file. "What's going on, John? You've been smiling all day." Grace asked. "I asked Sam to marry me and she said yes." They all congratulated John. "I can't believe you're getting married.' Grace said "I always pegged you as a confirmed bachelor.  
  
John just laughed as he walked back to his desk.  
  
John and Sam stayed home to plan their wedding. John noticed that Sam was very quiet. He worried about her. John stood up and held out his hand to Sam.  
  
"Let's talk." John said as he led her to the sofa. "What's wrong?" Sam looked at John with tears in her eyes. "My father can't make our wedding. I wanted him there." "When will he be back? Do you want to move the wedding back?" John asked her. "He will be gone for at least 6 months. And no, I don't want to move the wedding back. We will get married as planned."  
  
John hugged Sam as she cried. "First Angel can't make it because she's pregnant and now my father can't make because of work." Sam said. "Tell me what you want to do." John said. "I'll ask Grace to be my matron of honor and Chloe will be a bridesmaid." "That's a good idea." "I could walk down the aisle, alone. Just as long as I know your waiting for me, I'll be fine." Sam said. "I'll be there." John said "Count on it,"  
  
John, you have made me very happy. When Tom died I never thought I'd find someone I'd love as much as Tom. Then I met you. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid.."  
  
"I know what you mean. I wanted to tell you that I loved you too but I was also afraid. To tell you the truth, I was more afraid of Bailey." John said. "You were afraid of Bailey? Why?" Sam asked as she laid he head on his shoulder. "He was so protective of you." "Jack was a threat to me, my family and friends. He wanted to make sure I was safe!" "I'm not complaining. I thank god he was so protective of you." "Sorry. I'm still a little upset." "Sam, I love you and Chloe, very much." "I know you do." "Let me finish. I want to protect you and be there for you. Both of you." Sam lifted her head and looked John in the eyes "And we'll protect you. Be there for you." "It's a deal." John said as he pulled Sam in for a kiss. "Chloe's not coming home tonight." Sam said as she led John to her bedroom. 


	8. chpt 8

The Only One For Me  
  
Summary: Sam comes back to Atlanta Classification: SJR Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Chpt. 8 Chloe barged into Sam's bedroom and woke her up. "Mom, wake up! You're going to be late for you're own wedding!" Chloe exclaimed. "What time is it?!" Sam asked as she leaped out of bed. "It's 10 o'clock" Chloe answered as Sam headed for the shower.  
  
As Sam showered she thought of how lucky she was. She thought she'd never fall in love again, or get married, again. John is wonderful. He really loves Chloe and she's crazy about him. Sam realized after so much sadness in her life, she was finally happy.  
  
John had just finished getting dressed when George arrived. "Are you ready, John?" George asked. "I keep thinking I've forgotten something." "Just give me the ring and we'll be on our way." George said. "The ring! Where did I put the ring?!" John exclaimed as he started searching his apartment. "Where is that ring?" John asked as he looked at George, only to find his friend holding a small box. "Where was it?" John asked as he reached for the box. "I was on the table. I'll hold it. Your to nervous. You might lose it, again." John smiled "I'm not that nervous." "John, you just tore your apartment apart looking for something that was sitting on the table. I'd say you're nervous." "Sorry George. This is my first wedding." "And your last. "And my last." John repeated as the walked out the door.  
  
When John and George arrived at the church they took their places at the altar. John still couldn't believe that Sam said yes. He felt like he was dreaming. He has loved Sam since they first met and he couldn't wait to her his wife.  
  
As Grace was putting the finishing touches on her hair Sam was deep in thought. She never thought she get married again. But when John asked she couldn't say no. Sam loved John. She loved everything about him.  
  
John started to fidget. He wondered what was taking so long. Then the music started. AS Chloe walked down the aisle John smiled. She looked so beautiful, all dressed up. Chloe waved to John.  
  
Sam was watching Chloe as well. Sam was so proud of her daughter. Sam had to smile when Chloe waved to John.  
  
When Sam came into view John just stared. 'My God, she's so beautiful' he thought to himself.  
  
When Sam saw John she thought he looked so handsome.  
  
"Hi." John said when Sam joined him at the altar. "Hi, yourself." Sam replied. As John placed the ring on Sam's finger he whispered "I love you." When Sam placed the ring on John's finger she whispered "I love you, too."  
  
Later on, at the reception, Grace noticed that Sam was very anxious. "What's the matter, Sam. You look pre-occupied." "I am I have something to tell John and I don't know how to tell him." Sam answered. "Why don't you just tell him straight out." Grace suggested as they watched John and Chloe dance. "Grace. Do you think ." Sam started to say before she was interrupted by George.  
  
"It's time for the bride and groom to dance to their song." John walked over to Sam and pulled her into his arms as their song, Because You Loved Me, played. As they danced, Sam figured she might as well tell him now.  
  
"John. I'm pregnant." Sam said. John stopped dancing and stared at her. "What! You're what?!" "I'm pregnant," Sam replied with a smile. John smiled as he grabbed Sam, pulled her into his arms and twirled her around in a circle.  
  
THE END 


End file.
